


Keep Me Close Until The Days Fade Away

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Series: Ineffable Instincts [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Complete, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Verse, Omegas Like Physical Contact With Other Omegas, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Puppy Piles, Scenting, Top Crowley (Good Omens), True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: Omegas cuddle.That's just a thing they do, both from their own instincts, tradition and from their places in their Packs as the caregivers. It's something that's supposed to be relaxing, being around others of their own designation, without the (intended or not) influence of their Alphas.Aziraphale's never cuddled with anyone that isn't Crowley and the Alpha can see the toll it's taking on his wonderful mate. And Aziraphale can never suffer, not when Crowley's around and can do something about it.An Omega cuddle club is his brilliant solution.Aziraphale isn't entirely sure that he agrees.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Instincts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515203
Comments: 43
Kudos: 295





	Keep Me Close Until The Days Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5 for the wonderful @niiiiiiiiiiiiiiick 😊 I hope you (and everyone else) enjoys this one! Thank you so much for all of your continued love and support guys and please let me know what you think! 💖💖💖
> 
> Their Prompt: Oh gee uhhh it was mostly about how omegas have cuddle piles to relieve stress, and crowley figures out that azira never participated in one, so the takes him to like a designated club for it and encourages him to do it. While azira is participating all the alphas kind of mill about and chat and let their omegas have their time. Afterwards I imagine azira would probably be blissed out and relaxed, and basically demands more cuddles when they return home.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or any related materials.

* * *

“Go on, angel.” **  
**

Aziraphale, mouth pulled in a frown, looks between his Alpha and the other Omegas that are on the floor a few feet away.

They are in a ‘Cuddle Club’--as Crowley had affectionately dubbed it--a place where Omegas could go and unwind and be around others of their designation. It was supposed to be relaxing, something that could allow Aziraphale to just be close to other people that aren’t his mate.

The only problem: Aziraphale has never been close to _anyone_ that isn’t Crowley.

The smell of the room, of lavender and something like the first mist of a summer thunderstorm, fills Aziraphale’s lungs as he takes a slightly shaking breath, finally managing to pinpoint his mate’s familiar, smoky scent after a second.

He focuses on that, on the way Crowley's yellow eyes track him from behind his dark shades, the way his Alpha reaches a soft hand out to gently brush a curl from his forehead. His grip is strong and steady and it helps to ground Aziraphale, at least a little bit.

“Aziraphale?” The ginger asks, his own nostrils flaring, no doubt picking up on the sharp, bitter tang of the angel’s anxiety now penetrating the pristine air. The soft blue glow from the tall skylights overhead casts half of Crowley’s face in a milky shadow, his frown almost jagged. “Darling, we can leave if you want--?”

Aziraphale shakes his head, glancing away from his Alpha’s pinched face, toward where the other two Omegas are curled up on the large carpet, both squished together and watching what appears to be a baking show on the television in the corner. Their scents are content, warm like vanilla and Aziraphale only wishes he could enjoy the same feeling.

“N-No,” Aziraphale says, taking another calming breath. “I want to-to try this out, my dear. It does look nice, I mean.”

Crowley nods, reaching down to gently cup Aziraphale’s cheek, his chest rumbling with a pleased growl when his Omega leans into the touch. Aziraphale shivers at the sound, his own softer grumble getting caught in the back of his throat.

“Of course, baby. I’ll just be over there--” Crowley points behind him with his free hand, toward the table where all the Alphas are sitting. “--if you need anything, alright? Try to have fun, sweetheart, but if you want to leave at any time, let me know.”

That’s an order and Aziraphale’s insides buzz as it washes over him, leaving his skin tingling in the pleasant aftershocks.

“Yes, Alpha.” Aziraphale responds, leaning up into the offered kiss Crowley presses against his mouth, savoring the taste of his mate against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Taking a step back when Aziraphale releases him, Crowley lightly taps Aziraphale’s ass as he goes, laughing a little at the way his Omega glares at him. “Relax, my love.”

Shaking his head at his Alpha’s antics, Aziraphale carefully scoots around a sofa, swallowing. He smoothes out his jacket as he gets closer, clearing his throat and smiles politely at the Omega nearest to him, a young woman in a dark green sweatshirt. She beckons him closer with a wave of her hand, shifting on the carpet and drawing the attention of the other Omega next to her.

“Hi there!” The woman’s smile is wide, scent warm and welcoming and Aziraphale relaxes just a bit. “Welcome to the cuddle pile. Feel free to sit anywhere you want.”

“T-Thank you, ma’am, that’s very kind.” Aziraphale says, carefully lowering himself onto the soft cushion underneath them.

The Omega next to him, a man with large glasses and short brown hair, shifts to the side to give Aziraphale more room and the angel flashes him a small, grateful smile.

“First time here?” The same woman asks, grabbing the remote and lowering the television’s volume. “And please, no need for formalities, call me Devina.”

“Mrs. Devina.” Aziraphale nods, ignoring Devina’s huff of fond exasperation. “I-I’m Aziraphale. It’s a pleasure to meet you--both of you, Mr--?”

“Ah, yes!” The man next to him lets out an embarrassed chuckle, holding out his hand for Aziraphale to shake. “I’m Jacob, nice to meet you too, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale shifts backwards, easing himself more fully against the plush carpet underneath them. “And yes, this is--I’ve never done anything like this, at least not with-without Crowley--”

Jacob’s voice is soft. “Crowley? Is he your Alpha, then? The tall ginger, with the glasses?”

Aziraphale glances over at where the Alphas are seated, swallowing down his sudden longing when he catches sight of Crowley’s flaming hair, flashing his mate a quick, reasurrening smile when the demon frowns in concern. The Alpha next to him, a short African American woman with bright red lipstick, quirks an eyebrow, giggling when Crowley makes a sour face at her.

“Yes.” Aziraphale says as he turns back to his fellow Omegas. “He’s just-- He’s _so_ wonderful. The absolute love of my life.”

Devina nods, pushing a lock of curly hair from her face. On her neck, Aziraphale can see what almost looks like a lipstick mark and the angel feels his own mating mark flare up in longing. “I feel the same way about Jasmine. Never thought for a second she would want to claim me, but then, well, we just sort of fit.”

Jacob knocks his knee gently against Aziraphale’s and the blonde finds that he doesn’t mind as much as he thought he would. “How long have you two known each other?”

 _Oh, you know, only around 6,000 years or so._ “A while.”

Devina leans back, a teasing smile stretching her lips. “Scared we’re gonna call you old or something?”

Aziraphale shrugs, laughing. “Something like that, yes. Uh, but Mr. Jacob, is your Alpha here, as well?”

Jacob grins, his pale eyes going soft behind his glasses frames. “Not at the moment, no. She’s a school teacher--Grade Three music--and her class is preparing for their spring concert that’s in a few weeks. I just decided to join Devina today after we stopped to get lunch earlier.”

Aziraphale, after they continue to chat for a few more minutes about themselves and ask each other questions, begins to relax more fully, stretching his legs out when they start to cramp up slightly.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Omega can see Crowley glance over at him every so often, his warm scent and presence reaching out each time.

Aziraphale responds with a silent nob, focusing his now content filled scent toward his Alpha and he can almost feel the soft, proud smile his husband sends his way. Aziraphale preens with a sigh.

All Omegas fall silent after a little while, both Devina and Jacob leaning against each other, their combined scents sweet and light in the already pleasant smelling room. Aziraphale finds himself drifting closer, resting his leg against Devina’s just slightly, ignoring how his skin prickles at the unfamiliar touch. 

They watch TV, switching between channels when the commercials go on for too long. The little bit of silence between them, however, isn’t as awkward or as painful as Aziraphale first expected and the angel is almost surprised to feel a bit of tension leave his shoulders.

Maybe he really _did_ need something like this, afterall.

By the time the hour is up, Aziraphale’s head feels warm and fuzzy, filled with cotton but in the best way. Next to him, Jacob is asleep, his head resting against Devina’s shoulder as the female Omega scrolls through her phone, the warmth of her arm against Aziraphale’s tingling when the blonde slowly pushes himself up.

“Ready to go, my dove?” Crowley’s voice is smooth, familiar and the sound of it causes Aziraphale to stifle a whimper, leaning back against his Alpha’s chest when Crowley gently pulls him into his arms.

“Yes, please Alpha.” Aziraphale whispers, giving a small wave to Devina when the other Omega mouths a quick ‘bye’ to both him and Crowley. “We should do this again sometime, Mrs. Devina.”

The woman smiles. “Absolutely. Have a good rest of your day, Mr. Aziraphale, Mr. Crowley.”

“You as well, my dear.”

“So,” Crowley says as they exit the building, giving the door attendant a grateful nod when she holds the door open for them. “I take it you enjoyed your Omega cuddle pile, baby?”

“Oh, yes, Crowley, it was very-very lovely, my dear.” Aziraphale sighs in bliss, blinking up at Crowley when his Alpha presses a sweet kiss against his temple, his grin growing as they make it to where the Bentley is parked. “What?”

Crowley shrugs, opening the passenger side door and carefully helping his Omega into the seat. “Nothing, my love, I’m just really glad that you had a good time. Omegas need to be around other Omegas, after all. It’s natural to feel soothed by those of your own designation, sweetheart.”

“I also need my Alpha, as well.” Aziraphale reaches over once Crowley is settled into his own seat, the Bentley’s engine a gentle rumble under them. “Could we--I mean, would it be possible, uh, if-if--”

Crowley cuts his husband off, his eyebrows quirking above his dark glasses. He gently raises their joined hands, presses his lips against each of Aziraphale’s knuckles in turn. “Do you want to cuddle when we go home, sweetheart?”

Aziraphale cheeks heat up and he bites his lip, his free hand wiggling in his lap. “If you would like too, I mean, darling.”

Crowley glances at Aziraphale above his sunglasses, his yellow eyes as soft and warm as melted gold. “I would like nothing else, my wonderful, dearest Omega.”

Aziraphale hums in contentment, feeling Crowley’s grip on his hand tighten, his love and adoration filled scent surrounding them, coating Aziraphale in another pleasant, smoky haze. By the time Crowley parks the Bentley on the side of the street closest to the bookshop, Aziraphale’s slouched against the window, practically ridden to jelly by the intoxicating smell of his Alpha and leftover bliss from the Omega cuddle pile earlier.

Tutting in affection under his breath, Crowley carefully pulls Aziraphale from his seat, wrapping his arms underneath his angel’s ass and lifting him effortlessly. Aziraphale doesn’t complain in the slightest, nuzzling closer and letting out a small whine at the feel of his Alpha’s strong hands pressing him against his chest.

“Shhhh, my dove.” The Serpent of Eden hisses, quickly opening the door to the shop and going upstairs to their small loft. He flicks the light on its lowest setting, gently lowering Aziraphale into the middle of their freshly made bed. “Do you want something to drink, hm? A sssnack? Anything at all?”

Aziraphale blinks up at Crowley, blue eyes reflecting the soft glow around them. “Just you, my dear, always, only _ever_ you. The others--the omegas I met today--were nice and I greatly enjoyed being with them for a while, but you’re the only one I want to be with _forever_.”

Crowley leans down, pressing his lips to his mate’s, feeling Aziraphale sigh into the kiss. He gently nibbles along his Omega’s plump bottom lip, swiping his forked tongue along the edge. Aziraphale whimpers, practically dragging the ginger so that Crowley is on top of him, the sharp lines of his body pressing Aziraphale into the mattress.

“Isss this what you want, baby?” Crowley laughs, the sound vibrating against Aziraphale as his Alpha shifts above him. His yellow eyes, now not hidden by his sunglasses, glow with a shimmering affection so deep Aziraphale feels he might be swallowed up whole. “To have me on top of you, caging you in with my scent, my body?”

Aziraphale feels a hot flash of love bloom in his chest, expanding until it nearly chokes him. He reaches up, cupping Crowley’s face in his palm, brushing his thumb over his husband’s lovely cheek.

“Oh, my dear, my Alpha, I want you to hold me tight and never let me go.”

Crowley smiles, his scent consuming, his grip tightening. “Until the last star in the universe dies out and then long afterwards, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing! ;D
> 
> You can find out more about my writing on my Good Omens Tumblr: https://top-crowley-central.tumblr.com


End file.
